Escapar
by Hun8059
Summary: Songfic ... Kageyama se va, todo el mundo se desmorona. ¿Qué otra cosa puedes hacer si no escapar?


**Hola, hoy me inspire en hacer este one-shot sobre esta canción en particular. De Kudai siempre ha sido mi favorita y ahora que "regresaran" lo encontré apropiado para crear este fic.**

 **Se recomiendo obviamente que busquen la canción y que mientras lean el fanfic la escuchen, es muy buena.**

 **Espero que les guste y como siempre me den sus opiniones.**

 **¡Disfruten!**

.

.

.

Correr, correr y alejarme era lo único que podía pensar, mis pies ya no aguantaban tanto esfuerzo. Cuando vi la entrada de la escuela, deje que todo el peso de mi cuerpo se desplomara en el mojado piso a la vez que intentaba controlar mi respiración acelerada.

 _ **Veo sombras que se apagan  
Veo mil fotos del ayer  
Mil recuerdos que se acaban  
Queda un sueño aún por ver**_

Me dirigí ahora más calmado a la azotea de la escuela, al ser fin de semana no había absolutamente nadie pero a pesar de eso sentía la presencia de todos los que me acompañaron en mi estadía en Karasuno. Mi corazón desolado se estrujaba de solo pensar que pronto los dejaría, no volvería a estar con ellos. Subí escalón por escalón pero en ocasiones me resbalaba porque estaba totalmente mojado aun así continuaba tercamente subiendo.

 _  
_ _ **Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo,  
Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
Y quiero vivir quiero existir  
Sentir el silencio,  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz  
**_

Tras pasar la puerta de la azotea me di cuenta de todos los buenos momentos que compartí con Hinata, mi más modesto rival y mi primer/único amigo. El nudo que estaba en mi garganta se volvía cada vez más insoportable, no era posible que a estas alturas siendo quien era me desmoronara, no, eso no podía suceder.

 _ **Veo las calles del mañana  
Veo la ausencia del ayer  
Y mil sueños que se fueron  
Mil historias que se hundieron  
Como barcos que se pierden en el mar  
**_

Recordé la primera vez que nos vimos, la primera vez que compartimos como equipo, cuando nos juntábamos después de extensos entrenamientos a comer. Empezó a llover mientras miraba desolado todo el establecimiento que estaba bajo mis pies, mis lágrimas comenzaron a caer, no quería irme.

 _ **Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
Y quiero vivir quiero existir  
Sentir el silencio  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz **_

Aun siento que fue ayer cuando supe que debía partir, estaba en casa estudiando como loco para que mis notas fueran lo suficientemente buenas para acudir al torneo de primavera, estaba emocionado hasta que llegaron… hasta que la noticia llego.

Ghyaa… -apreté fuerte donde estaba mi pecho, me dolía, dolía como el infierno-

.

.

.

Flashback

¿Kageyama Tobio? - El hombre frente a mi vestía totalmente de blanco, estaba parado como una estatua diciéndome todo lo sucedido mientras yo estaba quieto procesando cada palabra y sin poder creerlo aun.

.

.

.

Me niego, niego que allá sucedido, niego el hecho de tener que irme, niego tener que abandonar a mis compañeros, abandonar a Hinata.

 _ **Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz **_

.

.

.

Flashback

¿Te sientes bien Tobio-kun? – Pregunto otro extraño con traje mientras estaba sentando lo más lejos posible solo para no escuchar esa maldita pregunta.

Estoy bien, solo… solo quiero estar solo –Me levante silenciosamente alejándome de aquella escena-

.

.

.

 _ **Yo solo quiero escapar (quiero escapar)  
Nunca regresar (y ya no quiero nunca regresar)  
Y quiero escapar (ya no saber jamás del tiempo)  
Y no regresar (sólo quiero estar en silencio)**_

¡No puedo! , ¡No puedo! … ¡¿qué se supone que debo hacer ahora?! –gritaba mientras dejaba que todo lo malo saliera. Sin poder contenerme, me libere.

Estaba tan concentrado en sacar todo aquello que no me percate de unas cuantas siluetas se paraban en la puerta, mirándome.

 _ **Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Quiero respirar sin nunca regresar  
Y quiero vivir quiero existir  
Sentir el silencio  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz**_

¡MAMÁ REGRESA! ¡VUELVE, NO ME DEJES! – la lluvia se volvió aún más intensa pero a pesar de eso lo único que sentía era como la lagrimas corrían como fuego por mis mejillas.

Un par de brazos me tomaron por sorpresa, gire lentamente y cuál fue mi sorpresa al ver a todo el equipo reunido ahí. Baje mi mirada y vi como Hinata se aferraba a mi chaqueta en una forma de consuelo, sin poder contenerme más descargue todo el agobio que me había guardado luego del accidente.

.

.

.

Flashback

Joven Tobio, tengo que informarle que su madre ha sufrido un accidente muy grave y debe acompañarme de inmediato a urgencias –El trayecto al hospital fue lento y terrible, estaba solo y la única persona con la que contaba estaba grave en aquel lugar. Sentí miedo ya que no me imaginaba una vida sin ella.

…

Kageyama Tobio –La voz de una mujer me saco del trance, sus gestos me señalaban una puerta en grande donde mi madre había sido trasladada para la operación. Camine perdido, tropezando de cuando en cuando con mis propios pies y cuando la vi, me lance a sus brazos.

Mamá, mamá… -sus cálido abrazo hizo que me calmara, estaba helada y respiraba con mucha dificultad.

Ya, ya Tobio… Quiero que sepas que eres lo más importante para mí, así que debes dar lo mejor de ti siempre, ¿está bien? –Sus ojos ya no tenían aquel brillo que la caracterizaban, estaba pálida y hasta su voz se había vuelto rasposa- Tobio no llores, pase lo que pase todo estará bien, no estarás solo.

Eso es mentira, tu no hables como si te fueras a ir… tú me has prometido que me verías en las nacionales, me dijiste que vivirías hasta los 100 años así que no me vengas con tonterías –Sollozaba sin parar agarrando firmemente su mano, ella sonrió.

Lamento eso, quisiera que fuera posible pero no –Acerco su mano a mi rostro- Prométeme que te cuidaras y le harás caso en todo a tus tíos, ellos saben que deben hacer así que esfuérzate en el futuro, eres un chico excepcional hijo y siempre serás mi más grande orgullo…. Yo…Tobio –Grite, grite hasta que las enfermeras me apartaron del cuerpo de mi madre, estaba quieta como una tabla pero hermosa como una flor, no entendía porque estaba sucediendo esto, si hasta hace unos segundos estaba hablando conmigo… cuando fui consciente otra vez de la realidad, ella ya se había ido.

…

Cariño, nosotros somos tus tíos ¿lo recuerdas? –asentí con la cabeza- Muy bien, mira tú madre nos pidió que te cuidáramos y eso pretendemos hacer pero como veras nosotros tenemos un trabajo fuera del país así que debido a las circunstancias creemos que lo mejor es que vivas con nosotros en Londres –Mi rostro se desfiguro al saber que ahora no solo había perdido a mi madre sino que también perdería a mis amigos, mis compañeros de equipo, mis rivales, mis sueños.

Está bien –Fue lo único que articule-

.

.

.

 _ **Quiero escapar y despertar  
Sin saber del tiempo  
Ya no quiero hablar  
Sólo quiero encontrar un día de paz  
**_

Kageyama, Tobio-kun –la voz de Shoyo estaba quebrada- yo también estoy triste por tu partida y aunque no lo creas todos estamos mal por tu ausencia, y no, no me refiero con que te vayas del país si no de que te hayas alejados de todos sin hablar del tema –Observe como cada uno de ellos estaban igual o peor que Hinata, hasta Tsukishima tenía los ojos irritados.

Y… yo –mi voz se perdió entre la fuerte lluvia que lentamente menguaba-

 _ **Yo solo quiero escapar (quiero escapar)  
Nunca regresar (y ya no quiero nunca regresar)  
Y quiero escapar (ya no saber jamás del tiempo)  
Y no regresar (sólo quiero estar en silencio)**_

¡CALLATE!, ¡SE QUE ES DIFICIL PARA TI PERO NO HAGAS ESTO!, ¡NO LO HAGAS! -sus ojos siempre alegres estaban cristalinos- TE QUEREMOS, SOMOS AMIGOS Y NO TE DEJAREMOS ASI QUE YA DEJA DE ACTUAR COMO EL CHICO RUDO, AUNQUE TE DERRUMBES Y NO SEPAS QUE HACER, NOSOTROS, TU EQUIPO, TUS AMIGOS ESTARAN ACA PARA AYUDARTE A LEVANTAR… ASI QUE… así que… no escapes más, no más –su abrazo se volvió más posesivo y ya sin poder evitarlo lo abrace. El sol comenzó a salir a la vez que los demás se unían al abrazo, inmediatamente sonreí, era cierto… aunque quisiera escapar, él y todos los que me querían esperarían hasta que regresara.

...

No importa cuántas veces queramos escapar, lo importante es saber que siempre habrá alguien esperándote y que ese alguien serán tus seres queridos, tu familia, tu hogar.

.

.

.

 **¿Les gusto?, ¿comentarios?, ¿criticas?, ¿reviews?**

 **Hasta otra, bye bye.**


End file.
